1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has generally to do with light sources thrown or projected into an airborne trajectory, and a wireless network for operating light sources thrown or projected into an airborne trajectory along with accessory devices on the network such as synchronized cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld throwable lights and projectiles with embedded lights exist in prior art with suggested uses for tactical uses and general recreation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,323 teaches of a throwable light source with a multi-part housing, comprised of two portions meeting at a releasable threaded interconnection. The releasable threaded interconnection presents an opportunity for undesirable tampering in a tactical environment. A seam of interconnection, characterized by overlapping regions of varying thickness with forces acting on opposing threads and surfaces, may present undesirable vulnerabilities upon a high G impact. A manually activated switch as described presents an opportunity for undesirable tampering in a tactical environment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/768,833 teaches of an orientable tactical light containing a light source that may be positioned in the housing to emit light in a predetermined direction relative to the center of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,916 teaches of a throwable light comprising a motion detecting switch and a timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,699 teaches of a self-righting monitoring device, describing a substantially ovoid shaped housing with a planar region. The planar region teaches of a stabilizing surface for image capture.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,030,851 describes a switchable induction light.